The Rant
by xXTigress1776Xx
Summary: I rant, you review. Give me a name and I'll run off a tangent. Flame if you want, but know this: Nothing you say can affect this story. Thank you!
1. Nightcloud

**Nightcloud - The Rant**

* * *

><p>I'm really sick of people criticizing characters in the Warriors series. The worst is Nightcloud… All the time people rant about how horrible and vindictive she is. Well guess what? It's my turn to rant.<p>

Nightcloud is the bitter mate of Crowfeather, better known as 'the second choice.' Crowfeather doesn't love her! The only reason they're even together is to prove how loyal he is to the Clan. Imagine that your husband only picked you because his parents preferred you to the girl he really likes. How exactly would that make you feel?

And would it help that the only thing she really loved was a jerkwad of a son who joined the Dark Forest? No! Instead of trashing this she-cat, put yourself in her paws and see how this might affect her temperament.

I'll admit it. I don't agree with some of what she's done. She fueled Breezepelt's rage with her own bitter doting, she simmered in hatred for her mate and Leafpool, and she was a very unlikable character. In my opinion, the Erins didn't fully exploit her depth. She could've had a much better role that showcased her multi-faceted being.

* * *

><p><strong>If I did song-fics, the Nightcloud Storyboard would be at the top of them. This is a YouTube video by hikari2314 that I really liked.<strong>

watch?v=_uXX4XCfRRQ

**I know I'll probably get a lot of flak for this, but I stand by my words. Now that I've calmed down a bit, I have a proposition. I will rant about any character you want. But, I have my own take on them, so I might argue a different way than what you wanted. Leave a name in your review and criticize me all you like. I'm fired up and ready to rant. **

**Next episode: Crowfeather **


	2. Crowfeather

**Crowfeather - The Rant (Updated)**

* * *

><p>Remember last episode of "The Rant?" I ranted about Nightcloud. Now, it's time to rant about her infamous mate...<p>

Crowfeather started out well, one of the four cats chosen in "The New Prophecy." Being part of a world-changing prophecy, does not, however, change the fact he is a complete and total jackoff. He fell in love first with Feathertail, only to have her ripped away, then Leafpool, who loved her Clan more than him.

That is the only count we can feel sorry for him about. After Leafpool abandons him, he must return to a suspicious Clan. There were plenty of ways to prove his loyalty. But what does he do? Get a mate whose been hopelessly in love with him for moons, but never reciprocate the feelings, of course. The most logical thing any cat has ever done, I'm sure. -_-

Do you even realize the time span between Leafpool and Nightcloud's relationships with Crowfeather? According to wiki, the Three are three years old, and Breezepelt is two years and ten months old. Looks like somebody jumped right in, hmm?

I've always hated how the girl always hates the girl her ex is with. Well guess what, sistah? It takes two to start a relationship and the same number to have sex! Pardon my FRENCH!

Back on point. Nightcloud has a kit, Breezepelt. Who, I might add, would not have joined the Dark Forest if his own father hadn't ignored him and scorned him, leaving him bitter. So, if you think about it, Crowfeather contributed a great deal to the battle between the Clans and the Dark Forest. Jerk.

I hated Crowfeather from the very beginning. What does it matter if he's just "naturally prickly?" He was annoying, and his relationship with Leafpool had absolutely no depth whatsoever. When did they have an in-depth conversation to get to know one another? Ooo, I know! NEVER. Are we honestly supposed to believe that without any alone time together, they fall in love? If you ask me, Crowfeather is just a jerkwad looking to get busy.

And what of Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather? Crowfeather does the natural thing just as he did with Breezepelt, completely shirking on his duties as a father. He was a major factor when Hollyleaf ran away and was "buried alive."

Sorry buddy. Saying you're sorry doesn't make up for it.

* * *

><p><strong>I have a song that just speaks Crowfeather. "I Knew You Were Trouble" by Taylor Swift. I did a little research and changed some of my faulty info.<strong>

**Next episode: Arwenmina's request, Millie**

**IslaTheIcePrincess: I know! I've finally found someone who agrees.**

**The Eerie Lights: Thanks for the review. :)**

**Arwenmina: There are a number of reasons. I warn you, there will be a bit of anti-Millie, but I try my best to be unbiased and tell the whole truth. **

**Mirage1234: Your request will be posted after the Millie rant. Thanks! I'll keep that in mind. ;)**

**Shira the Mage: It's my fave Nightcloud video! I'll do a double feature after I complete Millie, and Fire shippings. I hate it when people ship Jayfeather. The only shipping I would ever condone would be Jayxhalf. Oh no! I've revealed too much.. XD**

**I honestly thought I'd get flack. Thanks for all the amazing reviews! Ciao! **


	3. Millie

**Millie - The Rant**

* * *

><p>Awww, Millie. We all love her, hate her, but very few of us know her. She is misjudged, crappy fanfictions are written about her, she has even been blamed for Silverstream's death. -_- Which is completely illogical. And stupid.<p>

Before I begin ranting, let's go through a brief history of Millie's life.

She began as a humble kittypet, fell in love with Graystripe and journeyed with him to the Clans. She stays, proves herself worthy of being a warrior but does not renounce her kittypet name. _"You can rely on my loyalty until the day I join StarClan, and you must believe I will live and die to protect ThunderClan. But I don't want to change my name. I have always been Millie, and I see no shame in it."_

While some people say that demonstrates insubordinate behavior (you know who you are), I think that speech demonstrates strength. Even if she refuses to give her name up and that speech pertained to kittypet matters, that was a speech of a warrior.

Now let's move to my favorite part. I don't like Millie. I'm trying to be unbiased. But I can't say that I'm not severely angry with her.

She completely ignores her other two kits after Briarpaw/light gets paralyzed. She snaps at them and basically blames them that Briarpaw/light isn't well. She acts as if Briarpaw/light is better than them, and as with Crowfeather, contributes to the Dark Forest. If you think about, crappy parenting is the root of all evil. Well, not _all_, but it's not cool.

I like this part almost as much as the last. Why does everyone insist that Millie stole Graystripe from Silverstream? News flash: Silverstream was_ dead_. Millie was perfectly within her rights to be with Graystripe. And let's remember that when Millie had greencough, Silverstream _saved _her because she didn't want Graystripe's heart broken again.

Conclusion: Millie was terrible to her other two kits, but she was a warrior at heart and she had every right to be with Graystripe.

* * *

><p><strong>I still don't approve of her choices, but blaming Millie irrationally isn't going to help anything.<strong>

**Next episode of The Rant: Firestar pairings (Request from Mirage1234)**


	4. Firestar Shippings

**Firestar Shippings - The Rant**

* * *

><p>Ah, yes, Firestar and his possible mates. This topic has sparked controversy everywhere. Full-blown fights rage in the comments on YouTube videos. I've read it all, and have developed my opinion over numerous re-reads of the books.<p>

Spottedleaf with Firestar appealed to me slightly when I was younger, but I soon realized it was just infatuation. If Firestar had come a few moons before Spottedleaf became a medicine cat, they might've developed a deep, mutually-caring affectionate relationship. So, unlike SOME people, I can't blame any mate he gets later for being with him. I was sad when she died, but the amount of pain Firestar felt was a little unrealistic. Moving on.

Sandstorm. This is my favorite Firestar pairing. Unlike the other two she-cats in this rant, Sandstorm and Firestar seemed to have chemistry. I will never believe that Firestar would've been truly happy with someone who never asserted herself and was just the perfect, sweet she-cat. The one time I felt she was being overly idiotic was in the Super Edition, _Firestar's Quest_. She continually got in his grill about how he loved Spottedleaf more than her. (Once again, INFATUATION.) And she got whiny. The one thing I can never forgive characters is for their whininess. I can't stand it. They prance around moaning about how pathetic their lives are, hereby ruining their character forever. Later on, Sandstorm really killed me when she became a Mary-Sue, acting _exactly _like Spottedleaf and Cinderpelt. (Which proves my theory that when a character is around for more than one series, they become a full-blown Mary-Sue.)

Cinderpelt. This is my least favorite pairing, and not just because of the pairing itself. It's also my least favorite pairing to read about. People constantly whine about how Sandstorm _stole_ Firestar from Cinderpelt. This is exactly like Millie and Silverstream. Let's not forget, Cinderpelt actually encouraged the relationship, and opened Firestar's eyes to how much Sandstorm loved him. I love Cinderpelt, but not CinderxFire. Cinderpelt is a strong, selfless cat. She basically gave up any chance she had with Firestar so he would be happy and not have to deal with her quitting her job. I admire her as a cat, and wish that Tigerstar could die a hundred different deaths on that road. I SERIOUSLY hate him. But that is a rant for another day.

* * *

><p><strong>Time to answer the reviews. (This is my favorite part, actually.)<strong>

**winxclubfan1: You have picked a dangerous subject. Rainflower may be one of the only cats I will start screaming about irrationally. I'll take on this new challenge with zeal.**

**Birdflame: Gladly. ;)**

**Rainpaw: I share your feelings on one of those she-cats, and hope you won't be disappointed when I finally come out with that chapter. :)**

**IWalkBlindlyIntoTheShadows: Cool name! You may be surprised about my feelings on that subject. :D**

**Mirage1234: Thanks for the support! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Amberfoot7: I've literally been waiting for someone to bring that up. I will put you in the lineup! I'm currently writing a story that features Scourge, so check it out if you want. ;)**

**Guest: Thank you!**

**Starburst678: You want me to rant about that? Sure! ;)**

**Next episode: Shira the Mage's request, a double feature with Mapleshade and Jayfeather pairings! **


	5. DF: Jayfeather Pairings and Mapleshade

**DOUBLE FEATURE: Jayfeather Pairings and Mapleshade**

* * *

><p>There is one set of pairings that I cannot understand at all. JayxVarious. The most popular are Jayfeather and Half Moon, Jayfeather and Willowshine, Jayfeather and Briarlight, even (sadly) Jay and <em>Stick<em>.

The only one of the pairings I like is Jayfeather and Half Moon. They at least built a relationship during his time with her. It makes sense that people write fanfiction on her. What _doesn't_ make sense is the JayxStick pairing. -_-

What galaxy did the people who write this stuff come from? Certainly not anywhere near the Milky Way! Personally, people who write Jayfeather romance fanfics are silly. He's a medicine cat and nothing can change that. I won't touch a Jayfeather romance unless I am certain it will have a plausible explanation for how it came about. Back to my point. How could anyone who is not seriously mentally ill be able to fall in love with an inanimate object? The answer is simple. No one.

Jayfeather and Willowshine are the second most ridiculous pairing. They obviously hate each other, for crying out loud! I never really liked Willowshine, because she was super snotty and extremely self-righteous. Jayfeather expresses his dislike for her several times, so it seems odd to me that people would write about that. It seems way out of character. I suppose under certain circumstances that could happen, but let's remember they're both medicine cats, once again.

Jayfeather and Briarlight used to be a shipping I supported, since they seemed sweet together, and he did save her life. Once again, Jayfeather's role in ThunderClan prevented him from any relationships. The only relationship even legal was Jayfeather and Half-Moon, another reason why I support that pairing.

* * *

><p>Mapleshade is perhaps one of the most evil of all the Dark Forest members. She started off humbly enough in ThunderClan, only deviating from the code when she took a mate from RiverClan, namely: Appledusk. They had kits, subsequently she was cast out of ThunderClan. The she-cat desperately sought asylum in RiverClan, attempting to carry her kits over a raging river. All three, Larchkit, Petalkit and Patchkit, drowned. Alone and half-drowned herself, Mapleshade arrived at the camp of RiverClan, where she breathlessly explained herself to Appledusk. Furious, the tom betrayed her and banished her, eventually taking another mate, Reedshine. Now a rogue, the she-cat seeks revenge, instead of handling her problems in a rational and reasonable manner.<p>

As much as I disapprove of what she did, Mapleshade was betrayed horribly and endured much pain. Quote from Crookedstar's Promise: _"But what made it worse was the father of my drowned kits took a RiverClan mate! He promised he would only love _me_!"_

That's a pretty crappy thing to do, don't you think?

Of course, while we can sympathize about her problems, we _can't_ ignore the fact she thought eliminating Appledusk's line would be a good idea. First she saved Stormkit, with malicious intent, planning to use him as a tool in future plans. When Stormkit, now referred to as Crookedkit, abandons RiverClan, she advises him to return and convinces him to promise to always place his Clan above all else. He unwittingly falls into her trap, a pawn in her next scheme, where she grooms him for leader and trains him even when he becomes a warrior, insisting that he is still her apprentice, and therefore, still under her command.

When a dog attacks, Crookedjaw lures it away, abandoning his fatally wounded mother where she lay on Mapleshade's counsel. She created an omen so he would be appointed deputy in Shellheart's stead. She attempted to murder Hailstar so Crookedjaw would become leader. The leader died anyway, even when her protégé stopped her. After his leadership ceremony, Mapleshade pressed on, expressing her dislike for his romantic relationship with Willowbreeze. When Crookedstar refused to listen to her, she asserted that he would never escape from her. Soon thereafter, Willowbreeze died in childbirth, two of her litter soon following her.

Crookedstar knew it was Mapleshade, but she denied the accusation, playing innocent. Later on, Silverstream died in childbirth, just as with her mother. Mapleshade whispered that his punishment was complete, but after he coldly replied that he would have his loved ones in StarClan later on, and she would never have anything. He never saw her again.

I realized I started crying somewhere in there. That summary of her awful schemes just made me feel more sorry for her. I'm sure you're waiting for my sarcastic remarks, but now I'm just morose. In conclusion, Mapleshade was a she-cat who was betrayed and exiled for loving another too much, and didn't take a lot of pressure before she cracked. I think she was a very well-developed villain, and I applaud the Erins for their outstanding performance.

* * *

><p><strong>Review time!<strong>

**Spottedmist: I was happy when Graystripe met Millie. Even if she acted like a wee-atch, Graystripe needed some love. I will do a DovexTiger tirade however! ;D**

**Birdflame: We share that view, so expect a rant you'll like when we reach that topic! :) I**** will add Tigerstar to my list. Thanks for the review!**

**Shadow in the Forest: Hawkfrost is an amazing character, even though he's dastardly. ;)**

**IslaTheIcePrincess: I will do a Blossomfall rant sometime, so that I can explain my thoughts. I'm glad you feel the same way! I thought less people shared my view than they actually did! I will add that to my lineup! **

**IWalkBlindlyIntoTheShadows: I am super embarrassed about that typo, but that image is so hilarious! **

**Leafpelt of ThunderClan: Agreed. Millie's personality aspects were good, but most people forget that when they think of what she did to her kits. You have every right to start a ranting story! I don't own the idea, and I would love to hear your thoughts! Tell me when it's published! This review totally lit up my world! I'm glad to meet people like you! :)**

**OnlyAnotherReader: That review lit up my day! Please review again, and I agree with everything you said! :D :P**

**PikaNerd6: Of course! I have Dovewing/Ivypool on my list, but I will do Hollyleaf! Thanks for the support!**

**Lineup: (Upcoming first)**

**Rainflower  
>Firestar<br>Dovewing/Ivypool DOUBLE FEATURE  
>Leopardstar<br>Scourge  
>BlackstarxRussetfur<br>DovewingxTigerheart  
>Tigerstar<br>Hawkfrost  
>TigerxDovexBumble LOVE TRIANGLE<br>Hollyleaf  
>Blossomflower<br>**

**I just decided to add the last one. Looking on all my material, I'll doubt I'll ever run out, until I've written about every single character in the Warriors Galaxy. Please review and check out my other stories! Since I couldn't fit everything in the chapter title, I just decided to abbreviated DOUBLE FEATURE to DF, which is also the abbreviation for Dark Forest, so don't be confused by my terminology. ;)**


	6. Rainflower

**Rainflower - The Rant**

* * *

><p>Rainflower, the sweetest, nicest, most loving mother in the world, has agreed to grace us with her presence while I rip her apart. Rainflower gave birth to two lovely, perfectly healthy kits at the beginning of <em>Crookedstar's Promise<em>. Nothing in the world could stop her from loving them! Until, one day, it did. Stormkit broke his jaw that day, and Rainflower blamed him and avoided him, treating him coldly when they did have contact. _"If he'd stayed in camp he'd never have had the accident. Then he wouldn't be the ugly mess he is now. He'd still be my handsome young warrior."_

We've discussed how bad fathers can screw up your life, and we had a segment on Millie, but this takes the proverbial cake! Millie may have mistreated her kits, but Rainflower basically wishes Stormkit was dead! What kind of mother hates her child for how he looks? Her mistreatment doesn't end there. She makes Stormkit sleep in another nest, but keeps Oakkit with her!

I never saw her being sad about how Shellheart left her when she insisted on naming her son Crookedkit. On the Wikia, it says she was a good mate and mother at the beginning, but if she could just give both of them up because they didn't agree with her and her tastes, that darn right proves that little tidbit WRONG!

I'm not saying have an injured kit is fun, or easy, but the way to go about is NOT to irrationally break up your family because you want to name that injured kit something very rude and insulting to him!

In my humble opinion, she deserved to die, well that's a little extreme, but she deserved extreme pain!

I should probably answer the reviews before I go psycho on that #$%*!

* * *

><p><strong>Birdflame: I know! Whoever started that is STUPID. ;)<strong>

**Amberfoot7: Wow. I guess, if you ignored the age gap...:)**

**Amberstorm233: Oh, you finally realized what a seriously awesome story this is? XD Jk! Yeah, I really think Appledusk is a haughty jerk. :( I can wait to read that book! Agreed. I know they were childhood friends and all, but he's currently deceased. BrightxCloud4ever! **

**IslaTheIcePrincess: No comment necessary. I know how you feel about that horrendously awful pairing. ;) Mapleshade is also my favorite villain, then Hawkfrost.**

**Droideka: That part bugged me too, okay, I'll run on a tirade about Ashfur when I get to him...thanks! Nice name, btw!**

**Guest: I will try.**

**PikaNerd6: Agreed. Still AWESOME! ;)**

**Thanks for reviewing, everyone. Next episode: Firestar! **


End file.
